Green Giants
Green Giant Common Names Green Genies, Rad Angels, Mama Nature’s Sponge Location Northern Pacific, especially close to coast lines. Notes Excerpt from official report by Agent Valentine of the Maelstrom Society: Green giants are not so much one exact species, but more of a general group of species. These immense organisms are in fact massive, self propelled colonies of phytoplankton that have fused into a pseudo-multi-celled organism. Of all the variations in shape reported, the MANTA-class is the most common and pictured here. Internal examination has shown rudimentary nervous systems, muscles, and very simple organs. Another common feature is a surprising apathy to danger. If half of the giant is torn away by predators, it will simply begin to regrow the lost portion. The most noted aspect of the MANTA is the wide opening at what is the front (FIGURE 1). This opening simply consists of two flaps that are capable of peeling back at will to reveal several water intakes arranged around large yellow bioluminescent patches (FIGURE 2). Along the top of the giant are two outlet points lateral to three V-shaped bioluminescent patches (FIGURE 3). The body of the giants are covered in sporadic patches, with most glowing an electric yellow above water (FIGURE 4). Close to the opening are several short protrusions that are also marked by the glowing yellow patches. These appear to be eyestalks, serving to only discern light and dark (FIGURE 5). The broad fins and tail aim to help propel the MANTA through choppy water at a slow speed of several knots. The Green Giants earned their name in part this slow speed as well as the pronounced coloration and immense size. The outer skin of these giants has been described as soft and slimy to the touch with the scent of salt. Behavior Green Giants are generally listless and uncaring. They lazily drift at or just below the surface. Even when attacked by predators and pests, Green Giants don’t fight back or resist. They simply allow the creature to feed and then regenerate the portion lost. Throughout the year, Green Giants simply drift with a small range, but cover great distances via depth. At night, Green Giants are often recorded diving to extreme depths in excess of 1 mile or more. Maelstrom dive vessels have followed them into the abyss out of curiosity and found that the Giants enter obits around hydrothermal vents, opening up in order to absorb the chemicals in the water. Diet Green Giants, being phytoplankton, generally produce food via photosynthesis on the surface. However, Giants tracked to the abyssal vents have been documented to conduct chemosynthesis to absorb fuel out of the nutrient-rich water.'' Another interesting note is that once Green Giants enter a region, background radiation levels decrease. Not noticeably, only a fraction of a percent per year. Given time, this can allow for regions such as the PCH (Pacific Coast Highway) to see reductions of about 10-15% since Day 0. Maybe Mother Nature is cleaning up the world on her own. Predators: Anything with teeth has been documented feeding on Green Giants, but normally, it tends to be mid-level consumers. Variations: BLOOP- Amorphous blob of matter. Propelled normally by cilia and flagella. TITAN- Coastal colonies that seem to mimic crabs and move about on rigid legs over coastal rock faces.Category:Fauna Category:Flora